


About Time

by 5ummerly



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ummerly/pseuds/5ummerly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki有预见未来的能力，Thor有回到过去的能力。Loki不断的借助自己的预见能力发现自己的约顿血统，Thor则不断通过回到过去试图挽救Loki。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Loki视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki具有预测未来的能力。现在他和Thor并肩站在约顿海姆的战场上，为自己预见到的画面感到不安。

　　　“这真是蠢透了”，Loki一边掷出飞镖阻挡向他扑过来的冰巨人，一边愤愤不平的想到，“不仅愚蠢，而且危险”，Loki瞪了正在用锤子砸烂一个冰兽脑袋的Thor，“这样做会挑起两国的战争！”。  
　　　Loki简直恨不得把手上的小刀扎到Thor腿上，说真的，谁会仅仅因为无聊就非要来约顿海姆打一架？！没人会这么干，没人敢，偏偏就是Thor这个蠢蛋。而且蹊跷的是，Thor这次连四勇士都没有叫上。  
　　　“弟弟，我要去约顿找那些冰巨人打一架。你要是不陪我，我就一个人去。”Thor半天之前拎着他那个笨重的锤子一脸严肃而兴奋的对他说。该死的，Thor一定是拿准了Loki一定会与他同行。对，Loki就是不放心Thor一个人去约顿，而且Loki也知道当Thor脸上出现那种固执而严肃的神情时，任谁都没法改变他的主意——他的哥哥倔的像头驴。  
　　　Loki一言不发的站起来跟着Thor离开了金宫，甚至都没费心去劝Thor改变他那愚蠢的想法。他在经过彩虹桥时偷偷告诉Heimdallr，等他俩走后两个时辰，若还未回返，就通知Odin他们的去向。Loki压根不想死在冰天雪地的约顿。  
　　　  
　　　一个冰巨人的冰锥眼看就要刺破了Thor的喉咙，Loki连忙分神去替他隔断对手的袭击。多少次了，要是没有Loki，Thor不知道已经死在战场上多少次，这也正是Loki不放心他一个人来的原因。Thor冲着Loki灿烂的笑了笑，Loki只是咒骂了一句他哥哥的愚蠢。  
　　　“要不要看看这场战事的结果？”Loki忍不住冒出了这个想法，毕竟他们对冰巨人的这一战已经打了好一阵了，寡不敌众是一定的，Odin到底什么时候来？Loki可不希望自己动用能力看到的是他和Thor死在这里的景象。  
　　　  
　　　说到这个能力，是Loki自他成人之后才获得的。Loki一直是个魔法师，但他并非一直具备这种窥探未来的能力。他还记得成人之日，命运三女神给了他这份礼物：“从今日直至永远，你将拥有预看自己未来的能力，愿你小心使用，不负其力量。”  
　　　Loki对这份命运所赐礼物的高兴度有限，倒不是说他是一个非常难以取悦的少年，并不是，他的确对命运女神心存感激。只是作为一个头脑清醒的魔法师，他知道这个能力将给他带来多少便利，就可能带来多少烦恼。因此他一向小心使用这个能力，并不会像其他可能得到这份礼物的普通人那样，对自己的未来进行无尽的窥探。  
　　　命运三女神刚从神殿中消失，这个能力就降落到了Loki身上。他突然就看到了一些画面，在猛地一下惊讶之后，他立刻意识到这就是他所预知到的，自己的未来。但他对此并不知该如何反应：他站在金宫的台阶之上，站在王座之前，Frigga和Thor站在他的作用，都戴着最明亮温柔的微笑，用那两双Loki觉得最美的蓝眼睛看着自己；而与此同时，闯入Loki脑中的画面，是Thor浑身散发着酒气，推开门闯入自己的寝宫，将自己压在床上。  
　　　Loki有些惊惶的看了他的哥哥一眼，对方还是那种温柔的能够溺死神域任何一个少女的眼神望着自己，还将手抚上了自己的后颈：“成年快乐，弟弟。”  
　　　Loki赶快移开目光，试图关上脑中的画面。但，诸神在上，尽管作为一个优秀的魔法师，对于任何新鲜的能力都需要一定的学习时间。Loki需要用以掌握这项能力的时间已经足够短了，但还是没能赶在看到Thor和自己浑身赤裸的陷入床褥之前。  
　　　终于关上了脑中那令他无法相信的画面之后，他惊魂未定，迅速的瞟了Thor一眼，气息微喘；当Thor用手揉了揉他的后颈，说“别紧张，弟弟。”时，Loki有些挫败的发现自己竟然被脑中刚刚消失的画面和此时皮肤上的触感挑起了一些生理反应。  
　　　“这到底是怎么了？”Loki对正在发生的——不论是脑子里发生的还是自己身体上发生的——感到有些疑惑。就算喜爱恶作剧如他，也从未有过如此出格的想象，而此时，他看Thor的眼神突然不那么单纯了，而且也开始觉得，Thor看他的眼神也不单纯。  
　　　“That’s the future.”Loki知道他看到的是什么，是他的未来。虽然未来并非不会更改，但，这还是很让人难以接受。  
　　　  
　　　自从第一次无意的使用自己的能力之后，Loki有很长一段时间都没有再尝试去看自己的未来，而他和Thor的确搞在了一起。实际上，就在他成年后不多久，Thor通过了Odin的一次武力试炼，得到了他的那把锤子，当晚的庆典Loki一如既往的早早离席了，而未到午夜Thor就一身酒气的冲了进来。  
　　　Loki几乎是立刻就将眼前这一幕和自己成人礼上看到的画面重叠在了一起。果然、Thor将Loki扑倒在了床上。实际上经历这些和在脑中看到这一幕感觉可是一点都不一样，Thor炽热的鼻息、四处点火的双手、他——尽管醉了，还是奇怪的一如既往温柔的——海蓝宝样的双眼、他啃咬在自己唇上的力道，都让Loki既害怕又兴奋。Loki没可能推得开Thor，况且他此时也并不真的铁了心希望对方停止。  
　　　第二天早上，清醒过来的Thor看上去虽然吃惊，却并不后悔，这让Loki不禁松了口气，要知道昨晚完事后，Loki废了好大劲才控制住自己窥探未来的冲动。那之后，两人就维持着这背德、伤风败俗、绝不能让他人发现的肉体关系。为了不被发现，两人还分别去频繁寻求、更换女性床伴，但互相对对方的占有欲总是会通过更加狂暴的性事来发泄。这强烈的背德感反而让他们对彼此的需求更加歇斯底里、不愿放弃。  
　　　直到这种扭曲的关系持续了几乎三百余年，Loki终于忍不住去看了未来。Odin的乌鸦看到了两人一次疏忽的性事，之后的一切天翻地覆而昏暗——众神之父的盛怒是无人能敌的。Loki既不希望毁掉自己，也不希望毁掉Thor。于是，他将自己关起来了两个月，再次见面时对心急如焚的Thor冷静而决断的要求终止关系，并且屏蔽了Thor一切可能的恳求。  
　　　Thor因此而颓废了好一阵子，但Loki狠着心装作毫不在乎。“我不会让你我二人的扭曲关系影响到自己在金宫中可能的地位”。这并不容易，但，他和Thor到底还是熬过来了，现在他们就像任何一对普通的兄弟一样，只是更疏远了一些，也更具备旁人看不到的张力。  
　　　  
　　　Loki被自己脑中的分神拖慢了速度，回过神来时已经被对面的霜巨人攥住了小臂。他当然知道被霜巨人恶意触碰会导致什么，但对方脸上的狞笑几乎是立刻变成了困惑，Loki就并不了解了。他的小臂不仅没有被冻伤，而是感到了一股沁入脾肺却并不刺骨的寒凉，而小臂也迅速的变成了深蓝色。  
　　　就是这时Loki决定再次使用自己的能力。  
　　　他看到自己站在金宫的武器库中，手持冬棺，浑身透蓝——一如此时眼前的冰巨人，只是体型小了许多。他看到自己一脸愤怒与受伤的与Odin对峙，而那个被他喊了父神上千年的王者脸上是显而易见的疲惫与无奈。  
　　　他是冰霜巨人。Loki感到了一股并非来自被攥紧小臂的寒意。


	2. [Thor视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor拥有回拨时间的能力。但目前为止，这一能力的唯一用途就是回到他和Loki在一起的那三百年中的某一天。

　　　Thor一锤击碎了正向他发动致命攻击的冰巨人的头颅，一转身却发现一根及其锋利的冰锥直冲自己飞来。他的全部感官突然局限于这个呼啸而来的致命利器，本能的举起锤子准备挡下这次攻击。  
　　　那冰锥却突然碎了，同时Thor感到了一股魔法的力量笼在他体周。这种类似雪松的清凉魔法力量他再熟悉不过了，这是他兄弟Loki的独有标记。他无比贪恋这种味道，这味道不仅仅贯彻于他弟弟的魔法中，更贯彻于他的身体。他回头对Loki灿烂一笑，并乐得看到对方回给他一个白眼。  
　　　他当然看得懂Loki脸上的表情，那种不耐烦，和几乎写在脸上的“蠢货！好好打！”的感觉。但他就是无比的怀念这个。Thor并不是个受虐狂，他只是很怀念过去的一切而已。  
　　　Thor知道眼下两人正打的这一仗没有任何意义。甚至会给阿斯嘉德和约顿海姆带来恶果。但他就是要打，而且就是要和Loki一起打。他只是急切的需要一个理由，让Loki能够站在自己的身边。Loki在一切事情上拒绝自己，唯有这件事——并肩作战——Thor知道对方不会拒绝自己，因为没有LokiThor至少会受重伤，这从过往的无数场战斗中得到了反复的验证。因此，仅仅因为此，他就孩子气的、却无比固执的，一定要来约顿打一架。只是为了让Loki站在自己身边。  
　　　Pathetic. Thor知道自己这样很可悲。实际上，Thor从前从未有这种感觉，这种可悲感、挫败感，通通是Loki带给他的。  
　　　Thor一直自认为是天之骄子，他所有的朋友很也都这么认为。作为阿斯嘉德的大王子，第一顺位继承人，他不仅有健壮勇猛的体魄，英气逼人的俊朗面容，更从小就在大小竞技和战场上无往不利。就连他的弟弟，Loki，也是从小就睁着一双绿莹莹的泛着水光的大眼睛，仰头望着他，充满了羡慕崇拜之情。  
　　　而除此之外，在他成人那天，命运三女神甚至给他顺风顺水的生命赠送了一个锦上添花的礼物：她们使Thor能够逆行时间，回到自己生命中任何一个已经发生的时间点，并有重新来过的权利。  
　　　Thor简直不知道有了这些，他还怎么有可能不事事顺利。  
　　　  
　　　但，Thor还是成了现在这样一个，为了和曾经崇拜仰视他的弟弟并肩而战以至于不得不挑起无意义战争的，可悲的雷神。这一切从什么时候开始的呢？Thor认为这一切都是因为Loki，因为Loki对他说的那句干脆的、毫不拖泥带水的“结束吧。”  
　　　他暗恋了自己的兄弟好几百年。这邪恶扭曲的情感不知不觉间就挤满了Thor的整个头脑。Loki的黑发、绿眼、白肤，他对自己——仅对自己——露出的柔顺的笑颜，他眼中时而泛起的水光。最初Thor只是觉得对自己的这个幼弟，有无与伦比的保护欲，而当Loki随着自身的强大而逐渐不需要保护，反而多次反过来保护他时，这份保护欲变成了可怕的独占欲。他见不得Loki对别人笑，见不得别人的手触摸Loki的身体，哪怕隔着衣服也不行。后来这份独占欲又变成了性欲，Thor对此抱着至深的罪恶感，除了拼命压抑之外没有别的方法。  
　　　直到Loki成年后，自己性冲动对象不再是个未成年稍微缓解了自己的负罪感，但他始终是自己的兄弟。Thor的自制力一向不是他最引以为豪的特质，于是借着一次并非罕见的醉酒Thor终于对自己的弟弟做出了越界的事。而他万分欣喜的发现Loki对此并没有他想象中抗拒。于是这种罪恶的关系一发不可收拾的持续了三百年。直到Loki要求停止。  
　　　Thor觉得自己永远忘不了Loki要求断绝关系的那天。他的眼睛泛着水光——他的眼睛一向如此，Thor并不能认为此时的Loki正在经历痛苦或忍耐泪水，Loki面无表情的、口齿清晰的，要求断绝关系。“我不会让你我二人的扭曲关系影响到自己在金宫中可能的地位”。说完Loki就转身走了，无论Thor如何追问挽留，Loki脸上都没有改变过一丝表情。  
　　　怎么就突然结束了呢？Thor当时不明白，过了几百年，Thor至今也还是不明白。  
　　　  
　　　但当时Thor并没有多么绝望。要知道，他是无往不利的王子——至少当时他是真的这么认为的。他可以借助那个能力，回到过去，去改变Loki的想法。于是他便这么做了，他一次次回到过去——这是他除了尝试能力之余，第一次抱着固定的愿望去回到过去。他先是回到了Loki提出结束之前两人的最后一次做爱，他试图分析Loki的每一个动作和话语，但什么都没有发现。Loki和他一样沉迷与两人这种扭曲的关系中，只是在两人之后并肩躺在床上时，Thor注意到了Loki闭上双眼，不一会儿脸上闪过一丝恐惧之情，眉头紧锁。但马上那些表情就消失了，Loki离开了寝宫，之后两个月都没再出现在Thor的视线中。  
　　　可能是在回去这个时间点十次的时候，Thor才觉得他无法再这里找到突破口改变他弟弟的想法。因此他不断换时间点回去，花了不知道多久，他反复的回到这三百年中的每一个时间点，加倍珍惜Loki，加倍拥抱亲吻Loki，但每次还是都听到了Loki对他不留余地的说出：“结束吧。”  
　　　为什么会这样？  
　　　Thor终于意识到尽管自己无往不利，但在这件事上，却真的无能为力。  
　　　从此Thor便有了一种类似于自虐的习惯：反复回到那三百年中的某个时间，反复体会那些Loki靠在自己怀里放松的微笑，反复体验两人肌肤相亲的绝顶快感。Thor经常会从宴会上提早离席，回到过去寻找Loki，他当然有床伴，为了维持自己远播在外的风流名声，但她们或他们没有任何人能比得上Loki。  
　　　但他在过去做的一切，从来没有能影响Loki最后的决定，于是他们就走到了今日，走到了约顿海姆的战场上。


	3. [Loki视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki发现了自己的冰巨人血统，他会如何进行反应呢？

　　　Loki看着自己变得冰蓝的手臂，发现那蓝色正在扩散，他可以肯定若不及时断掉他与眼前冰巨人的接触，这蓝色最终会变得遍布全身。于是他几乎是慌乱的抽回了手，毫不留情的刺穿了眼前也是一脸惊讶的敌人的心脏。  
　　　他仍在困难的消化自己刚刚从头脑中看到的那些画面。  
　　　他是冰巨人，  
　　　他是冰巨人，  
　　　他是冰巨人…  
　　　  
　　　正在晃神的Loki突然被一股蛮力扯向了后面，发现自己的手被Thor攥着，迅速的恢复了阿斯嘉德人的白色。而Thor正忙着抵抗眼前一个巨大的冰兽——看来那冰兽刚才正对着晃神的Loki发起了攻击——以至于丝毫没有发现Loki手臂的异常。  
　　　“你怎么回事？怎么突然发呆了！”  
　　　听着Thor焦急的问话，Loki抿了抿嘴，脑子里还是一团混乱，他甚至没在思考，就只是任脑子里一堆刚刚推测出来的真像嗡嗡响做一团。  
　　　突然一阵金光在两人身后劈开，Odin面带怒容的出现在约顿的上空。Loki这才算是回过了神，想起来自己让Heimdallr去告知Odin——他来晚了。  
　　　Odin很快就平息了战乱，而此时Laufey也出现了。显然边界的小打小闹并不足以惊动这位Laufey王，但众神之父Odin出场可不属于小打小闹。  
　　　“Odin，这是你对约顿的宣战吗？”Laufey瞪着血红的眼珠，一脸的狞笑。  
　　　“不，Laufey。”  
　　　Odin没再多说就带着Thor和Loki回了阿斯嘉德。  
　　　  
　　　Loki魂不守舍地跟着Odin回到了阿斯嘉德。他看着Odin愤怒的冲Thor大吼，指责Thor这种挑起战争的幼稚行为。而Loki则一心等待这场训诫结束——他需要去武器库，尽管他知道看到的就是真实的，尽管他知道若他拿起冬棺，自己一定会变成冰巨人的模样，但他就是需要去武器库。  
　　　Thor被夺回了锤子。Loki除了禁足之外没有什么额外的责罚——毕竟是他让Heimdallr去告知Odin的。但这些对自己的宽容在此时的Loki眼里都变成了对Thor赤裸裸的偏爱。他早该发现的，为什么Odin从来对Thor的责骂都更为严厉，对Loki的恶作剧却从不多加干涉。从前Loki只以为这是因为自己心思成熟做事三思，一向拿捏得好恶作剧与灾祸的微妙分界。但如今看来，这些都只是因为他并非Odin的儿子，他从来都没有被Odin真正视为可能的继承人。  
　　　他浑身不可控制的轻微发抖，Thor担心的抚上了他的肩膀，Loki只是甩开他径直走回了寝宫。  
　　　  
　　　Loki在寝宫中留下了一个分身，用魔法反锁了门，掩去自己的行踪，直奔武器库。金宫的武器库只对王室成员开放，Loki没费半点功夫便顺利的站在了冬棺面前。他死死盯着冬棺，伸出的手悬在了上方。  
　　　“Loki，你——”Odin的声音突然在身后响起。Loki不再犹豫，伸手握住了冬棺的双柄。  
　　　一股力量贯穿了他，和刚刚在战场上被那个冰巨人握住的感觉一样，只是强烈得多。瞬间的冰冷冲击使Loki几乎觉得自己昏了过去。过了片刻，这力量平息了，Loki能够感受得到，冰棺被吸入了他的体内，而自己通身透蓝，就如自己预见的一模一样。  
　　　“Loki，你…知道了？”Odin的声音很少听上去像现在这般犹豫不决。Loki转身面对他。  
　　　“为什么？”  
　　　为什么我是个冰巨人而你从来不告诉我，为什么我是个冰巨人却被你带回了阿斯嘉德，为什么？  
　　　Odin没有回答。  
　　　“告诉我为什么？！”  
　　　Loki突然觉得脸上划出了两条滚烫的痕迹，随即他意识到了自己在流泪。温热的液体划过他此时冰霜一般的皮肤几乎要灼伤他，但比胸口那种被谁直锤心脏的钝痛感相比，脸上的烧灼简直算得上舒适。  
　　　Odin脸上露出了疲惫与无奈的神色，“你是Laufey的儿子，战争后我发现你被留在了战场上，就将你带了回来。一开始我可能是想借助你来巩固、或者说要挟与约顿的和平。但Frigga确实将你视如己出，如果说我当年有过什么计划，后来也都不再存在了。”  
　　　Loki审视着Odin，他知道对方从不做任何没有目的的事。把敌国的王子带过国这种事，并不是Odin会不求回报的做出来的。Loki没有那么天真。  
　　　“约顿不在乎我，对不对？你的要挟失效了。”  
　　　从Odin脸上的表情看来，Loki猜对了。并非他口中所说的Frigga的爱，使Odin放弃了质子计划的仅仅是因为约顿不在乎他。棒极了，Loki从没像现在这么没有归属感过。  
　　　他在阿斯嘉德从来都不是如Thor那样受众人欢迎与爱戴的角色，他没有朋友——因为他不屑——他只有一个兄弟。而这个兄弟比他耀眼的多，比他受欢迎的多，比他受“父王”重视的多，Loki一直都有些嫉妒。是的，Loki一直就知道Odin更加偏爱Thor，那些专门为Thor准备的试炼、那些赞许的眼光、甚至那些气到口不择言的怒骂，都是因为他根本就认定了Thor是他的继承人。而Loki却一直记得他对还是儿童的Thor和自己说的那句“你们两个都生而为王”。狗屁！而从前Loki认为母后——Frigga——是真心爱自己的，在Odin一心为Thor铺路的时候，是她教Loki格斗，教Loki魔法，但现在Loki连这个都不能相信了——若Frigga一早就知道他到底是谁，为什么没人告诉他？  
　　　他根本就不属于阿斯嘉德，他是个冰霜巨人，而甚至连约顿海姆就都不屑于承认他。  
　　　真是棒极了。他简直要为自己的悲剧生命喝彩。  
　　　  
　　　“那么，现在的计划是什么，众神之父？”Loki的容貌渐渐变回了阿斯嘉德人的样子，尽管冰棺还在他体内，“我发现了这一切，现在是不是该杀了我？”  
　　　“不，Loki。我们将你视为阿斯嘉德王子、Thor的兄弟，你属于——”  
　　　“你明知道我不属于阿斯嘉德！”Loki吼了出来，他原本并不打算如此激动，“而且你明知道我并非如你所说那般‘生而为王’！”  
　　　Odin看上去简直可以算是憔悴了。Loki愤怒的盯着他，Odin却颤了一下，扶住了胸口，慢慢的滑坐在了地上。  
　　　Loki不可置信的看着对方躺平在地上的身形。他竟然陷入了沉睡？！真会挑时间。惶恐之情几乎没来得及建立就已经消失了。Loki坐在了Odin尸体一样的僵硬身子旁边，终于开始冷静下来。他需要什么？他需要属于他的地位。这上千年来从未改变，他需要属于自己的位置。尽管被大多数人看做Thor的副手，但Loki对自己的定义绝不止于此，而今天自己的发现可绝不能称作为一个好消息。他不属于阿斯嘉德，他不属于约顿海姆。他的位置在哪里？  
　　　他从未像现在这般没有归属，也从未像现在这般渴求归属。他会找到自己的位置的，如果没有，那么他就自己创造出来一个。  
　　　  
　　　并没有很久，Loki便形成了一个计划。  
　　　Loki看向沉睡的Odin，“好戏要开始了”，他知道Odin听得见。然后便起身离开了武器库，甚至没有费心唤来守卫将他们沉睡的众神之父抬去寝宫。


	4. [Thor视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki坠下了彩虹桥，Thor当然要回到过去救他。

　　　Loki掉下了彩虹桥，就在刚刚，他自己松了手，然后坠了下去。  
　　　“不——！！！”Thor连忙伸手去抓Loki，当然是徒劳的。  
　　　不……  
　　　  
　　　事情怎么会到了如今这个地步？Thor被Odin拖了上来，却固执的不肯离开，而是死死的盯着Loki消失的那篇璀璨宇宙，好像还能看到一个金绿色的小点。  
　　　为什么会这样，为什么要放手，就那么不想活下去么，Loki？  
　　　活在我身边，就这么痛苦么？  
　　　  
　　　Thor想着刚才两人交战时的样子——为什么他们两人会打起来？噢因为Loki的阴谋。Thor这才终于明白了这些日子里Loki在筹划些什么。从他们两人从约顿战场上回到金宫，不过几天而已。现在，自己彻底失去Loki了。Thor丝毫不愿意去想Loki会死这个可能性，但这强大的可能一直盘踞着他的脑海。Loki会死。  
　　　  
　　　一从约顿战场回来，Thor就发现Loki不正常——他在战场上分神就不正常。第二天，他得知了Odin被发现在武器库陷入深眠的消息，与此同时约顿海姆的冬棺不见了。所有人——包括他自己——都断定这是Laufey的阴谋。Laufey一直在致力寻找挑起战争的契机，只是碍于圣物冬棺的缺失而一再拖延。这一定都是约顿海姆制造出来的乱子。  
　　　Thor赶去武器库查看时，却莫名其妙的被武器库的守护者——毁灭者——攻击。毁灭者直接听命与阿斯嘉德的管理者，唯有永恒之枪能够控制毁灭者。丧失了锤子的Thor几乎死在了它的手中，但对方在最后关头突然手下留情，与此同时，雷神之锤却重新出现在了他的手中——这一切都太过莫名其妙。  
　　　  
　　　Laufey被发现死在了Odin的寝宫里，而Odin仍在沉睡。Thor越来越搞不清楚状况，只是被彩虹桥上的骚乱吸引了去。这时他看到了Loki：身穿战袍，手持永恒之枪——那么刚才操纵毁灭者的是他？Thor感到心里一阵被背叛的苦涩。而此时Loki脸上的表情是Thor所不熟悉的，歇斯底里、疯狂而痛苦。到底发生了什么，Loki？  
　　　“你这样做会毁了整个约顿海姆的，Loki！”Thor看着Loki调用彩虹桥的能力对着约顿海姆，感觉事情超出自己的想象而且没有任何逻辑性——从小都是自己叫嚣着要“杀了所有冰巨人！”，而Loki从来都对自己这种偏颇幼稚的行为嗤之以鼻。到底发生了什么？！  
　　　Loki看到他的出现，没有回话，脸上闪过了些混杂的表情——太快了Thor看不清。然后Loki就一言不发的举起永恒之枪对准了他。堪堪闪过Loki足以致命的攻击，Thor更加不明白了。Loki并没有给他更多的时间思考，如果说近身战Loki敌不过Thor的话，Thor的分神足以弥补这个差距了。终于Thor被Loki一连串致命的攻击挑起了怒火，将一头的问号抛在了一旁，握紧了锤子投入战斗。  
　　　当Thor的锤子落在Loki胸口的时候，Loki痛苦的颦起了眉，嘴角却勾起了一丝让Thor不舒服的微笑。  
　　　“Odin还是把锤子给你了，即使他仍在沉睡。”Thor读不懂他说这话时脸上的自嘲和悲伤之后是什么。  
　　　  
　　　“你疯了么？Loki！你到底想干什么？”  
　　　“我疯了吗！我不过是为自己争取我应得的，Thor！”  
　　　“弟弟，停下彩虹桥！”  
　　　“我不是你兄弟！看清楚了，我不是你兄弟！”Loki一边吼着一边将自己变成了冰巨人的模样，Thor愣住了。  
　　　Loki却爆发出一阵狂笑，好像他就在等Thor这个反应一样。  
　　　“我从来不是你兄弟，Thor。”  
　　　  
　　　彩虹桥仍在传输能量，约顿海姆已到临界。顾不上应付Loki对他的攻击，Thor挥锤砸向彩虹桥。他要终止这一切。  
　　　Loki对他的疯狂怒骂Thor已经听不进去，他专注于摧毁彩虹桥，专注于消化Loki冰巨人的模样。彩虹桥终于断裂，两人都坠了下去。  
　　　Loki的表情随着失重突然有了一丝慌乱——这是他的弟弟，不论他的外表是白色还是蓝色，Thor认得那个表情，那就是他的弟弟。于是他伸手抓住了Loki握着的永恒之枪——既然要坠落，那就一起坠落吧。  
　　　  
　　　而一个猛的张力停止了他们的坠落，Thor回头看到Odin抓住了自己的脚踝。如释重负，终于还是停止了这混乱而疯狂的一切，虽然还是不明白事情的全貌，但只要让他和弟弟谈一谈，Thor相信能挽回这一切。  
　　　Loki——已经变回来阿斯嘉德模样——突然冲着Odin吼了出来：“我杀了Laufey，几乎能够摧毁约顿！我是更有价值的那个儿子！我可以做到这一切！”  
　　　  
　　　“不。”  
　　　听着Odin的回答，Thor的心凉了一半：你真的一定要在这个时候否定Loki吗！  
　　　Loki脸上生动的表情——愤怒、冲动、急切，等等——随着Odin的“不”全部消失。从Loki苍白的脸上Thor读不出任何情绪，然后他眼睁睁的看着Loki松开了手，像是找到归宿一般的坠入彩虹桥下的宇宙深渊。  
　　　“不——！！！”Thor发誓此时一定有人伸手进了他的胸膛撕裂了他的心脏。  
　　　  
　　　Loki会死。Thor坐在断裂的彩虹桥边上，绝望的重复这句话。  
　　　Odin已经向他简短的告知了他所不知道的事——Loki在武器库中与Odin的对话。所以这一切都是因为Loki有冰霜巨人的血统吗？可Thor压根不在乎。  
　　　Thor不在乎Loki有什么样的血统，Thor甚至不在乎Loki想要、几乎杀了自己。他只是后悔自己小时候为什么要对Loki说那么多次关于杀死冰巨人的豪言壮语，后悔自己为什么没有敏感的在战场上发现Loki变蓝的小臂，后悔自己为什么挑起了那场多余的战争以至于Loki突然就发现了自己的身世。  
　　　他要改变着一切。Thor几乎是立刻就决定了。  
　　　  
　　　他要回到约顿一战之前——只要他没有挑起那场战争，Loki就不会出现在约顿海姆的战场上，就不会被冰巨人抓住手臂，就不会发现自己的身世。一切都会好的，吧。  
　　　  
　　　于是他回到了约顿一战前，他没有挑起那场战争。  
　　　可是为什么Loki还是阴差阳错的触碰到了那冬棺，发现了自己的霜巨人血统？为什么现在Loki还是挂在了彩虹桥的边缘，就和上次一模一样？Loki会像上次一样松手吗？  
　　　Thor绝望极了。  
　　　


	5. [Loki视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki觉得这似乎已经不是他第一次挂在彩虹桥边上了。

　　　“为什么我又挂在了彩虹桥旁？”Loki看着自己上方Thor痛苦而热切的注视，这个念头窜入了脑中。  
　　　又？Loki对自己的这个想法感到有些疑惑。为什么是“又”？我之前又没有掉下过彩虹桥。并没有。  
　　　但这感觉的确不像是第一次，Loki对此刻经历的感到莫名的熟悉。就是这样，就是这样握着永恒之枪，就是这样看着Thor，就是这样看着桥上抓住他们两人的Odin。这的的确确不像是第一次，难道是自己曾经预见过这一幕？并不。  
　　　难道是谁回拨了时间吗？Loki不禁有些狐疑的看向Thor。对方脸上除了明显的焦急与痛苦，和几乎是绝望的神情，Loki看不出更多。  
　　　  
　　　从自己的未来中，Loki看到自己松手坠下了彩虹桥——为什么我会这么蠢自己松手？ 他看到自己没有死——还好。 但是他落入了一块未知的、未开化的土地上——这帮生物丑陋的令人发指，Loki简直怀疑他们究竟是不是生物。而他竟然为了脱离对方的胁迫和折磨与他们结为了盟友。  
　　　Loki一点都不喜欢这个未来。他不喜欢受人胁迫，不喜欢丑陋的生物，不喜欢下坠的失重感。Loki不喜欢这一切，这就是自己未来吗？我拒绝。  
　　　努力忽略自己的预见能力，时至今日——虽然总共也就使用了那么区区几次——次次精准无比，Loki却并不认为所见的就是自己注定的归宿，毕竟，没发生的，都还有机会更改，不是么？  
　　　目前最重要的，是找到自己的位置。他几乎差一点就成功了，如果不是Thor突然跳出来挥舞着他的那把蠢兮兮的锤子，Loki早就完成了他的计划。他有能力杀死敌国国王，哪怕那是自己生父；他有能力毁灭约顿海姆，尽管那是自己的“故乡”；他有能力统治阿斯嘉德，他已经证明了从任何角度都不比Thor差，他并不是只配做他的影子、副手…  
　　　而Loki突然意识到他将这些都喊了出口，而并非如他自己所想只是在脑海中控诉。他悬在彩虹桥下方，看着Odin刚从沉睡中脱离的没有表情的脸，喊出了这一切。  
　　　“I CAN DO IT, FOR YOU!!! FOR ALL OF US!!!!!!”  
　　　  
　　　但他突然感到了一股无力感和挫败感，尽管Odin还什么都没来得及说。但这挫败感、被否认、不被接纳感如此强烈，又如此熟悉。  
　　　尽管Odin还未开口，他觉得自己已经知道答案了。他甚至露出了一丝自嘲的微笑。  
　　　  
　　　“No.”  
　　　Odin对他说，“No.”  
　　　Loki觉得自己几乎就是在等着对方说这句话的，他几乎是确信对方会说No。因此Loki甚至没有费心去惊讶的瞪大双眼，就只是看了Odin一眼，依然读不懂那老人的表情。  
　　　在一秒钟之前，自己竟然还对众神之父抱着一丝父子情，Loki意识到这点之后简直羞愤的恨不得给自己胸口来上一刀：何必费心去向Odin证明什么呢，何必去向Odin表白自己所做的一切。自取其辱。Loki，你是个霜巨人，Odin不会让一个霜巨人坐上阿斯嘉德的王座。之从来就与你是否优秀无关。  
　　　Loki在心里近乎残忍的嘲笑自己残留的一点点天真之情。天真、无知、愚蠢、可悲的，Loki。  
　　　然后他的目光转向了Thor，他的哥哥，曾经的爱人，和永远的敌人。  
　　　Thor的表情愤怒而绝望，他没有抓着永恒之枪的那个手费力的伸向前方，试图抓住Loki的小臂，眼看他就要成功了。  
　　　Loki就是在这时松了手。  
　　　的确，他不喜欢坠落、不喜欢被胁迫、不喜欢丑陋的生物。但这一切都算不上什么要紧事。Loki最不喜欢的，是没有属于自己的位置；而在Thor身边，这一切更加令他难以容忍：Thor拥有自己想要的一切，而自己一番费力夺取也只是徒劳。既然阿斯嘉德不肯给他提供他应得的、属于他的位置——那他就去自己创造一个。哪怕代价是坠落彩虹桥，那也不算什么。  
　　　  
　　　


	6. [Thor视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor一次又一次的拨回时间，试图改变Loki坠下去的命运。

　　　不，这不可能。Loki怎么可能还是坠下了彩虹桥，明明很多细节都改变了，明明约顿一战并没有发生，为什么Loki还是从冬棺上发现了自己身世的秘密？  
　　　Thor绝对不是轻言放弃的人，从任何意义上都不是。他甚至没有花费时间去为第二次死在自己面前的弟弟哀悼，他立刻选择了回到过去，回到约顿一战前——这次显然是他在哪里又疏忽了，他只要再小心一点，不让Loki靠近冬棺、或者约顿海姆，这一切都不会发生的。  
　　　感谢命运女神给Thor这个能力。曾经Thor觉得这份礼物对于他是锦上添花，甚至有些毫无必要，他曾经自负的认为自己如此受命运照顾，压根没有回到过去挽回什么的必要——他当初真的过于自负了，而如今，他不能更加珍惜这份礼物。  
　　　如果、只是如果——虽然只是假设就已经让他难以忍受——如果他没有这个能力，那他就已经永远失去了Loki。而现在，一切都尚有转机。Thor甚至能够露出一点微笑，握紧了锤子，踌躇满志地回到了过去。  
　　　但是这一次，Loki还是以坠下彩虹桥的方式从他身边消失。  
　　　  
　　　以及这一次。  
　　　这一次。  
　　　还有这一次……  
　　　  
　　　Thor一次又一次的回拨时间，回到约顿一战前，他处处小心谨慎，替Loki隔绝了任何他可能获知自己身份的意外途径。  
　　　他甚至回到了他们的儿童时期，尽他所能的收回曾经说过的那些“我要把冰霜巨人全都杀光！”——天呐他小时候到底说了多少次这些话。当别人将冰霜巨人当做恐怖而原始的野兽融入恐怖故事中讲给小孩子时，Thor不再莽撞的在一旁喝彩欢呼，而是拉走Loki，以一个儿童所能有的最大心智去表达对约顿、对九界所有生物的尊重与包容。  
　　　但是，在Thor一次次回拨时间、一次次处心积虑的一边消除自己可能给Loki带来的关于约顿的负面认知，一边保护Loki不接触任何可能发现真相的途径。尽管如此，但Loki总会，每一次都会，从这样或那样意想不到的渠道，将冰棺握在手中，发现自己身上流着的是约顿的血。甚至有那么几次，事情的进展好像很好，好到Loki似乎一直没发现自己身世的秘密，甚至带着祝福参加了自己的继位典礼。但他们最远也跨不过那个典礼的坎儿，总是会暴露出相似的计划，出现相似的失败，Loki相似的坠下彩虹桥。这一切就像是写好的剧本一样进行了下去。  
　　　殊途同归。在Loki不知多少次发现了自己身世，不知多少次将Laufey引入阿斯嘉德，不知多少次灭了整个约顿族之后，Thor觉得这一切真的是殊途同归。Thor这辈子都没有对这个词有如此深刻的理解。  
　　　  
　　　但Thor当然不会失去希望。他相信这一次一定会改变命运的路线，他丝毫不在乎这是他第几次下如此的决心。  
　　　Thor回到了他能够回去的最早的时候。那时候甚至还没有Loki，他还是金宫唯一的王子，正在自己的寝宫中玩着各种武器——而他知道，就在几分钟之内，他的父王和母后会推开这山门，怀里抱着Loki，将要告诉他这是他的小弟弟。  
　　　Thor成人的心智困在这个还不会说复杂句子的儿童身体中，只希望在如此匮乏的言语能力之下，能够顺利执行自己的计划。  
　　　Odin和Frigga进来了，怀里的是那个小小的Loki。Thor并不能从这个还在襁褓中的婴儿脸上看出多少Loki的影子，唯有那双绿眼睛，那双清澈、闪着水光的绿眼睛是Loki身上最为显著、最为稳定的特征。甚至在他成年后，在他与Thor维持那段背德的乱伦关系时，在他开始计划那些关于阿斯嘉德王座的小阴谋之后，他的眼睛也总是闪烁着无辜的水光。  
　　　Thor深爱这双眼睛，以及这眼睛背后的灵魂，无论它扭曲成什么样子。他要救他。  
　　　  
　　　“Thor，这是你的弟弟Loki”Frigga抱着Loki温柔的对Thor说到。金宫的王与王后明白，对于如此小的Thor，他不会注意到Loki不可能是自己亲生弟弟这一事实。但这次，他们的预计显然错了。  
　　　“妈妈，弟弟是从哪儿来的？”  
　　　“和你一样，Loki弟弟是从妈妈身上来的”Frigga有些惊讶于Thor此时表现出的，不属于这个年龄儿童应有的敏感与逻辑性。但这个答案应该足以打消Thor的疑虑了，没有哪个小孩会深究的。  
　　　但她又错了。  
　　　“我昨天见妈妈时还没有——”Thor瞪着他湛蓝的双眼一脸严肃的反驳着，“弟弟不可能是——弟弟是父王从战场上带来的”。  
　　　Odin和Frigga没有料到事情会是这样。  
　　　“我会保护他。但我们不能骗他。”小Thor坚定而严肃的阐述完了自己的观点，尽管他奶声奶气的口吻与乱糟糟的头发减弱了他的严肃性，但对于一个儿童，这是Thor所能做的一切了。  
　　　最终，在Thor的反复、固执的要求下，当Loki刚刚能够理解这一切时，Frigga和Odin就告诉了他真实的身世。这一次没有欺骗没有隐瞒，Loki从小就接受了自己是收养的儿子这一事实。  
　　　但事情并没有因此就好转。Thor发现——并不能说他为这个发现而震惊——Loki，那个敏感、多疑的小男孩，在对自己血统的自卑中长大，连他们的兄弟关系都不再融洽了。Loki始终像个受惊的小鹿，处处小心翼翼，就好像在担心自己一点点的行为不得体就会导致自己重新被抛弃，再次被送回那个冰天雪地的地方似的。而阿斯嘉德其他人——Thor并没有丝毫能力能够改变他们的所作所为——对Loki的态度更是火上浇油。并不是说他们敢于公然挑衅还是怎样，毕竟Loki是阿斯嘉德名义上的小王子。但所有人都知道，Loki永远就是个小王子，不可能有继承权的小王子。他们的怠慢、嘲讽，都印证了Loki对自己所有可能的妄自菲薄。  
　　　后来，Loki竟然爬上了自己的床。并不像事情本来的轨迹那样，是Thor按捺不住冲破了那个兄友弟恭的正常界限。在这一次，是Loki爬上了自己的床，就在他成年的那一晚，为了巩固自己的地位，为了将Thor拉下圣坛。  
　　　而最后，Loki还是走上了试图摧毁约顿海姆的旧路，这一切仍然以Loki掉下彩虹桥收场。  
　　　原以为一开始的坦诚会拯救Loki，结果却还是毁了一切，甚至毁的比以前更加彻底——至少从前那么多次，Loki对自己的感情是真的。

　　　Thor开始觉得这个能力，与其说是一份来自命运的礼物，不如说是来自命运的折磨。他一次次回到过去，从一切自己能够想得到的时间点去做出力所能及的改变，却至今没能成功的将Loki从那条走偏了的路上拉回来。  
　　　命运女神干嘛要如此残忍？  
　　　  
　　　然后Thor决定了。他回到童年，纠正了试图对Loki坦诚身世的这个重要的决策失误。然后他回到了约顿一战之前。是的，他决定如事情最初的样子那般，与Loki并肩在约顿的战场上再战一次，他决定当那霜巨人抓住Loki的手臂时一定要站在Loki身边，他决定，这次Loki掉下彩虹桥之时，他要和Loki一起坠落。  
　　　  
　　　假如一切都改变不了你的命运，Loki，我至少可以改变我的，我去陪你。


	7. [Loki视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki觉得事情越来越奇怪了——这种重复经历的感觉。

　　　Loki觉得越来越奇怪了，疑惑在他心中与日俱增，但他始终没找到问题的答案。  
　　　他好像是在反反复复的经历着已经经历过不知道多少次的事情。许多生活的场景、片段，他都好像经历过，像是梦，但Loki知道不是。许多画面不断在脑中闪现，但并非他的预见能力向他展示的画面，而是生活场景，不同的、却又相似的、属于同一时间点的、多个画面。就好像他分布在了无数个平行宇宙中，而他自己正眼睁睁地看着那些自己经历相似却不用的一个个事件。  
　　　虽然与其说是看到，不如说是一种模糊的感觉更为恰当，但这一切已经足够诡异。  
　　　  
　　　更诡异的是，这甚至不是Loki第一次有这种感觉。从前，当他还和Thor不知天高地厚的搞在一起时，他也常常会有这种感觉。他总觉得自己的记忆对于相对于他们实际相处的时间而言太过丰富了，但假如他真的坐下来清点自己的记忆，却发现他难以分清哪些是记忆，哪些是感觉，哪些是幻象。每次与Thor做爱他都觉得这是他们相同情境下的第不知道多少次了——他尝试过，但是无法进行计数。这跟奇怪，但Loki自知在关于Thor的事情上自己可能会情感大于理智，可能他过于喜欢与Thor的性爱，才导致出现这种奇怪的重复感，他就没有过多深究。  
　　　直到最近，这种奇怪的重复感又出现了，而且蔓延到了他的几乎全部生活中——准确的说，是全部他与Thor共同的生活中。  
　　　是的，在结束那段混乱的关系后，Loki就与Thor划清了界限，故意回避着Thor的大多数针对他的言行。但，他们是兄弟，他能够撇清暧昧的成分，且撇不干净这份兄弟之情。因此他和Thor虽然不像从前那么形影不离——在结束之前他的记忆中几乎提练不出不包含Thor的画面，而且他相信对方也是如此——但他们现在也还是有相当可观的一部分时间是共度的。而这也让Loki不得不发现，他所有的重复感，都是关于与Thor相关的那些经历。  
　　　每当Thor对他说话，他都觉得他们在相思情景下已经进行过数不胜数的类似对话，这种感觉禁不起深究——一旦Loki决意想起就会发现那种感觉消散得无迹可寻。但是，作为一个魔法师，Loki本能的觉得这绝对不仅是自己奇怪的感觉失常而已。  
　　　  
　　　刚刚，半天之前，Thor站在自己眼前，邀请——或者说要求——Loki与他一同去约顿海姆打一架。“这一幕一定发生过！”Loki在心里发出一声低呼，然后他答应了对方的请求。他可不希望Thor死在战场上。  
　　　但是他一直不能停止的默默研究自己心里的那种，似曾相识的感觉。他几乎可以肯定这件事发生过，如果他不是真的精神失常了，那这件事就一定发生过，哪怕他知道这理论上并不可能。  
　　　  
　　　当他替Thor挡掉一个可以致命的冰锥时，这种重复感又猛的击中了他的心脏——这绝对发生过！虽然Loki的确在战场上救了Thor很多次，但他们又不是天天都闲着没事来约顿打架，他当然确定自己能够辨别，这绝对发生过。  
　　　然后他的感觉突然就不只是限于这种后知后觉的“似曾相识感”了，他好像开始回忆起“上次”——尽管理论上，并不存在“上次”——事情的走向。  
　　　他感觉，自己会被约顿人抓住手臂，他感觉，他会在自己身上发生一些与众不同的反应，而不是如其他人那样，被约顿人的触碰冻伤。  
　　　他并没有使用预见未来的能力，这些都只是感觉而已，但是Loki毫无根据的确信这种感觉。  
　　　  
　　　此时，Thor突然从他的那半战场上移到了Loki身边，没有对自己突然的动作做出任何解释。Loki被对方吸引了片刻注意力，而对面的霜巨人就逮住了这个间隙，一把握住了Loki的小臂。  
　　　Loki不能称得上惊讶于对方的动作，毕竟他从刚刚就有这种模糊的感觉了。但是被对方冰凉粗粝的手毫不善意的死死握住的确不是什么好的体验，那霜巨人好像是希望就这么活生生把他给断了臂似的。于是Loki身体一颤，试图撤回手臂，没成功。  
　　　而此时Loki看到了。对方手掌下握住的那片皮肤，蔓延着变成了一种冰透的蓝色，他甚至能看到蓝色皮肤上出现的黑色图腾。  
　　　我变蓝了。Loki并不惊讶的发现了这个事实，然后他突然想到Thor就站在自己旁边，于是他向Thor扫了一眼。  
　　　他的预期，Thor就算不露出厌恶的神情，至少也会惊讶。但是当他看到对方时，对方只是紧紧的盯着他的脸，眼里除了担心和关切没有任何其他情绪。就好像他看不到Loki手臂上蔓延的象征约顿海姆的蓝肤，只能看到自己的弟弟被敌人握住了手似的。  
　　　这也不正常。  
　　　然后Thor就一锤击飞了那个因为眼前景象目瞪口呆忘了战斗的冰巨人，随后一把握在了Loki手臂上变蓝的地方，不顾被冻伤的刺痛，说：“我们该回去了。”  
　　　这也不正常。Odin都还没有来，Thor就主动要求中断这场由他跳起来的战争了？  
　　　Loki看着自己变蓝的手臂在Thor的掌握中变回了白色，接着被金光环绕着回到了阿斯嘉德——Odin显然还没从守门人那里得到消息，他们离开还不足两个时辰。  
　　　  
　　　疑点太多了，这一切都太诡异了。重复感，Thor的反常，这里一定有哪里不对。Loki决定再次使用自己的能力，但这次他看到的并不是以往那样连贯、清晰的画面。他只是看到一个画面的闪过，好像是有人掉下了彩虹桥，像是他自己，也像Thor，太快了Loki甚至没看清。接着那画面就像是受到了什么干扰似的闪烁着熄灭了，眼前只能看到Thor写满了关心的脸。  
　　　一定有事情不对，而这一定与Thor有关。他要和Thor谈谈。  
　　　


	8. [Thor视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki从约顿战场上回来后，会作何反应呢？

　　　Thor一直牵着Loki的手，直到他们站在了彩虹桥上，面对Heimdallr面无表情的审视般的注视时，Thor也没有松手，尽管他知道Loki一定看到了那片变蓝的皮肤，尽管他知道此时那片变蓝的皮肤已经恢复了Loki往日的白皙。  
　　　Loki对他的举动也不说什么，只是明显目光狐疑地打量着他。两人就这么手牵手走了一阵，Loki终于开了口：  
　　　“Thor，马上就有金宫士兵会出现，兄弟牵手这样的戏码还是不用给他们看了吧。”  
　　　Loki的心情看上去几乎有点好，这很奇怪，但Thor还是松了手。  
　　　Loki甩了甩被Thor握的僵硬的手臂，Thor辨别出他现在走去的方向不是两人任何一个的寝宫，而是武器库。Thor并不为Loki决定从约顿战场直奔武器库的决定，只是有些诧异Loki丝毫没有表现出要避开自己的意思——从前，每次，Loki都是在自己不在场的情况下，偷偷去寻找冬棺验证自己关于血统的猜测的。  
　　　这或许是个进步？  
　　　  
　　　Thor紧紧尾随着Loki进了武器库，对方直奔殿堂中央的那个冰蓝色冬棺。没有任何迟疑的，Loki伸手握住了冬棺，被冬棺突然爆发出的强大威力震得一抖，随即变成了蓝色。Thor一言不发的看着Loki的动作，发现Loki只是淡定的低头检查了下自己的变化，便将眼神投到了Thor身上——这并不是一个探寻的眼神，而是验证——Loki在验证他对于Thor态度的猜想。Thor不知道自己此时脸上是什么表情，但那显然符合了Loki的预期。Loki将冬棺放回原处，渐渐褪去那层蓝色，对着Thor一挑眉：  
　　　“啊，我果然是冰巨人。”  
　　　然后他对Thor一挥手，示意对方跟上，便走出武器库径直走回了寝宫。  
　　　Thor再次感到有些奇怪的是，Loki并不是如Thor猜想回到自己的寝宫，而是冲着Thor的闪电宫走了过去。  
　　　一进门，Loki便径直走到了卧室中央那张大床上，毫不客气的往上面盘腿一坐，微微整理了下衣襟，脸上的表情没有丝毫不悦。而Thor反而局促不安的站在床下，好像这不是自己寝宫一样不知该如何动作。接着，他看到Loki双手交差，手肘支撑于双膝，对着他开口：  
　　　“说吧。”  
　　　  
　　　说什么？Thor愣愣的看着Loki，觉得对方的视线简直能在自己身上烧出来一个洞。  
　　　“我一直在重复的经历那些与你相关的场景，说说吧。”在Thor沉默了过长时间后，Loki再次开口。  
　　　“噢！”Thor有些惊讶于Loki竟然能够察觉得到。这再次提醒了他他的弟弟有多么的优秀而出众——绝大部分人，或者出了Loki之外的所有人，应该都会被这个来自命运女神馈赠的能力彻底蒙在鼓里，察觉不到任何异常。而Loki，虽然花费了挺久的时间，却还是发现了这个时间的陷阱。  
　　　于是Thor拖了张椅子过来，坐在Loki对面，开始解释：  
　　　“我能回拨时间”，Loki挑起了一边眉毛。  
　　　“我成人的时候，命运女神给我这个能力，我可以回到我自己生命中任何一个已发生的时间点，”Loki露出了一副了然于心的神情，让Thor不仅猜测他成人的时候，从命运女神那里得到的是什么样的礼物。  
　　　“并且我并非回去旁观，我有改变自己当时行为的权利。这也就会影响当时和我一起的人，因此你实际上，的确是将一些和我一起的场景反复经历了多次。”Loki点点头。  
　　　“只是我从来不知道你会发现。”  
　　　  
　　　“多久了？”  
　　　“挺久的……”Thor暗暗计算器了自己重复回拨时间的行为。从他弟弟第一次坠下彩虹桥开始，他就一直在回拨时间，从Loki刚刚到阿斯嘉德，到约顿一战之前，这上千年的时间中，每个Thor觉得可能起的上作用的时间点都回去过，都停留过——太久了。  
　　　“大概……几百上千年吧。不过这只是在我自己的时间里兜兜转转，实际上宇宙的时间并未推进。”  
　　　Loki看着他的眼神是明显的诧异与不解。  
　　　的确，将这一切说出来之后Thor才发觉，自己在这一切上面花费了多少时间，即使固执如他，也从未为任何一件事执着到如此的地步。但他并不后悔。  
　　　“为什么？”Loki脸上疑惑的神情还在。  
　　　“为什么我稍后再解释。你刚刚在约顿战场上和在武器库里发现的自己那些变化——你没有什么感觉么？”  
　　　Loki微微皱了下眉，脸上的神情好像是在思考。  
　　　“我是冰霜巨人。我感觉自己好像早就知道会是这样了——一定是因为你让我重复来了这么多遍的原因。但现在我还不知道如何反应。”  
　　　这可真少见。以往多少次，Loki都能在一两天之内搞出让阿斯嘉德和约顿海姆天翻地覆的动静，而此时，这个不知摧毁了约顿海姆多少次的小恶魔，就这么静静坐在自己床上，皱着眉头说我不知道。这真是从来没发生过的事情。  
　　　Thor伸手揉了揉Loki的后颈，而对方难得的没有躲闪。他就这么将手掌贴在对方微凉的后颈处，执意看入对方那双饱含了水光的绿眸：  
　　　“之前的每一次，你发现自己的约顿血统后，都会愤怒、报复，而每一次的结果都非常不好”，Thor不得不停下来，谨慎的选择自己的措辞，他不知怎么说才不会让Loki觉得自己是在责备他。  
　　　“每一次，你都会在一场混乱之后坠下彩虹桥——准确的说，每次你我都会挂在彩虹桥的边缘，而你无一例外都会松手。”  
　　　“你就那么想离开我么？哪怕以生命为代价？”  
　　　  
　　　Loki静静的听着Thor的话，思索着其中的含义。有一段时间没有人说话。  
　　　“所以说，你花了这么久不断回拨时间，是为了救我？”  
　　　“是为了弥补、挽回。我甚至回去了你刚刚被带回阿斯嘉德那一天。但是无论我尝试了多少个时间点，尝试改变了哪些细节，到现在为止，都还没有改变结局。”  
　　　将自己心里的挫败说出来，和默默品尝它是两种感觉。Thor说出来了，他从未能够与任何人分享的挫败体验。这种感觉好像是向命运认输：你看，我与你斗争了上千年，都没能打破你的轨迹。  
　　　Thor不喜欢认输，但是假如认输能够换回Loki，那又算得上什么呢。  
　　　  
　　　对面的Loki看上去还是有些震惊。他抿着嘴想了想，然后开口：“上千年可是很久的时间”  
　　　“就算一直失败，就算我要绕在自己的时间里更久，我都不会放弃你，Loki。”  
　　　Loki在Thor热切的注视下抖了一下。  
　　　“假如这次还是什么都改变不了，我就和你一起跳下去，弟弟。”  
　　　  
　　　Loki的眼神晃了晃，不知是不是Thor的错觉，他的弟弟眼中的水光几乎要溢了出来。Loki的手搭在了Thor还抚在他后颈的手臂上：  
　　　“这句话我不会经常说，你听好。”  
　　　“谢谢你，哥哥。”  
　　　  
　　　随即Thor感受到Loki的嘴唇贴上了自己的。  
　　　也许这一次，事情能够改变。


	9. [Loki视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章基本是肉…所以基本谈不上什么视角不视角的…只是排排坐该轮到基妹视角了而已。

　　　不得不说，时隔不知多少年——毕竟Thor这个家伙把他们两个的时间轴打乱的七零八落，已经不能正常的计年——再次亲吻Thor的感觉非常令人怀念。尤其是当Loki刚刚发觉对方为自己做了那么多之后。他有点感动，他感到被爱。  
　　　这个吻从一开始就不是一个纯洁的吻，它里面包含了太多东西。他们对彼此的想念，对彼此的深情，对未来的担忧，对失去的恐惧——这些强烈的情感都混杂在了一起，变成了对当下亲密的极端渴望。没有人浪费时间去磨蹭彼此的嘴唇，他们只是直接张口迫不及待的将舌头伸入对方口腔深处，吮吸啃噬到舌头发麻，几乎窒息却还是执着的不放开彼此。  
　　　多余的来不及咽下的唾液随着两人激烈的吮吻流了出来，淌在皮肤上的瘙痒感通通蒸腾成了激昂的情欲。Thor将Loki压在了床上，Loki伸手去解Thor的战甲。刚刚经历了一场恶战的两人身上毫不整洁，甚至带着些自己或是敌人的残留血迹。但有一点洁癖的Loki此时却丝毫不在乎，他只是急切想要Thor。  
　　　当Thor的吻滑落在Loki裸露的脖颈，并用力吮吸啃噬那里薄嫩的皮肤时，两人繁复的战甲还几乎没被摘下多少。随着脖颈上刺痛感的加强，Loki很快便失去了耐心，他借助魔法直接去除了两人的衣物，突然传来的肌肤触感使他们都发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
　　　Thor滚烫的勃起就顶在Loki敏感的大腿内部，并随着他在Loki身上的动作而移动戳刺着。Loki艰难地将手伸向了对方的床头柜——果然，在那最上面一个的抽屉中Loki发现了润滑油，这个从他俩交往时期保留下来的习惯一直没有变，Loki心里感到一阵满足。  
　　　他将润滑油塞到Thor的手中，因为对方含住自己乳首吮吸的动作而深深吸了一口气，再开口时发现自己声音已经被情欲浸的沙哑：“Thor，快点。”  
　　　Thor对他的渴求只会更多。从他掐在自己身上没轻没重的双手上就知道了。Thor好像恨不得将他捏碎、咬烂在床上一样。好像这样就不用在面对一次一次的失去。  
　　　  
　　　Loki有些心疼对方——Thor刚刚所说的那些话，虽然简洁，几乎只是在陈述事实，并未多加感情成分，但Loki依旧能够感受到那些话背后的挫败与绝望。但他马上就没有多余的心思去为Thor感到难过了，因为Thor沾了润滑油的粗糙手指捅入了自己体内，毫不温柔的戳刺寻找。他们上了300年的床——而根据刚发现的Thor回拨时间的能力，估计还得再乘上个好几倍——Thor对他的敏感带在哪里了如指掌。Thor的手指重重的、目标明确的擦上了那块让Loki浑身紧绷的区域，毫不留情动作使Loki忍不住呻吟了出声。  
　　　  
　　　Thor凑上来把Loki剩下的呻吟堵在了嘴中，感受到第二根手指的挤入Loki只得咬住Thor的下唇泄愤。血液的腥甜涌出来的时候，Loki改用舌头温柔的舔舐对方的伤口。他喜欢这样，从来他都喜欢在Thor身上留下带血的牙印，像是宣告主权一样的，那些牙印都在叫嚣着——Thor是我的。甚至他曾经给Thor肩膀上最深的那个牙印下了咒，让他永远留疤。现在他伸手摸上那个印记，满意的哼出了声。  
　　　下身Thor手指的抽插已经激烈到带出水声，而Loki下腹的紧绷感越来越强，他毫不怀疑这样下去他会被Thor用手指操着就射出来。因此他抓住对方的手，将它从自己入口深处抽了出来，抬起膝盖蹭了蹭对方已经在不断渗出前液的阴茎，语气竟然染上了一丝撒娇：“够了，进来。”  
　　　Thor抬起Loki的双腿架在肩膀上，俯身去啃他的脖子，阴茎抵在了湿滑的入口处，坚定的插了进去。  
　　　这种清晰、缓慢、却又剧烈的被挤开肠肉的感觉占据了Loki全部的感官，他眼前一片发黑，几乎看不到Thor注视着自己的暗色瞳孔，不由自主的弓起了腰，屏住呼吸、死死掐住了Thor的肩膀。  
　　　他只有过Thor这么一个男性床伴。这种感觉非常熟悉，却也太久没有过了。Loki几乎因为下身传来的刺痛和酥麻感而哭了出来。  
　　　屏住的那一口气，直到Thor完全插入后，凑过来与自己亲吻时，Loki才想起来吐了出去。这有些孩子气的举动引得Thor低笑了起来，而他仍插在自己体内的阴茎随之而来的不容忽视的颤动使Loki仰起脖颈发出一声呻吟——他原本不打算让自己的声音如此黏腻的。  
　　　  
　　　Thor随着这声呻吟开始了动作，缓慢的抽插没能持续多久，Thor就控制不住自己而大力的顶弄起来，Loki已经分辨不太出来这是痛感还是快感，也不出声阻止，就只是用力在对方肩膀上落下有一个咬痕，在对方粗大的龟头每次顶上体内那个点时发出嘶哑的呻吟。  
　　　Thor的手从跨上移动到了Loki的臀瓣，他双手用力尽可能的分开那两块饱满的臀肉，让那因为粗暴的进入而有些红肿的入口尽可能大的暴露。同时腰肢更加狂暴的用力，下身的节奏几乎残暴的撞击着Loki。  
　　　Loki的呻吟早就染上了哭腔，两条泪痕不知何时挂在了脸上，他伸手捂住了自己无法闭合的嘴，试图掩盖下哪怕一点点令人脸红心跳的甜腻呻吟。Thor并没有伸手去照顾自己的前面，而是任由Loki的勃起随着Thor一次次的冲撞而摩擦在两人的小腹之间。而Loki也不需要，仅仅是被插着Loki就已经在高潮的边缘了。  
　　　“哥哥——”Thor的阴茎因为Loki的这声哥哥而明显的跳动了一下，紧接着就被拼了命似的顶入了Loki能想到的最深处，他浑身抽搐着射了出来。  
　　　从那片快感的白光中走出来之后，Loki格外敏感的感受着Thor在他体内的戳刺终于到了那种百分百原始的节奏，他不受控的发出接近哭喊的呻吟声，被Thor突然注入自己体内的精液烫的浑身一颤。  
　　　Thor吻了Loki的额头，然后脱了力似的躺倒在了Loki身边。  
　　　  
　　　  
　　　Loki激烈的喘息了好久才恢复说话的能力，他看着躺在他身边的，他的哥哥，一股熟悉感笼罩了他，的确，他应该感到熟悉——他与对方上了三百年的床，而对方还借着自己的能力将那三百年重播了不知多少遍。  
　　　“你是不是经常会去咱们那三百年？”Loki猜测对方的能力再被用于试图改变自己的悲剧命运之前，一定是被用在这个上面。  
　　　“我曾经试图改变你分手的决定。但是显然，我失败了。”  
　　　Loki看着Thor有些落寞的表情，凑上去吻了吻他。  
　　　  
　　　“我还是觉得惊讶——你是怎么发现的？关于重复经历”  
　　　“我是个魔法师，Thor。我应该能察觉到，而我竟然花了几百上千年才看出来，这已经让我觉得无比耻辱了。”  
　　　的确，Loki在听到Thor说，他尝试回到过去已经上千年时，不仅仅惊讶于对方对自己的执着，也惊讶于自己的迟钝。  
　　　“So, what are we gotta do?”Loki问Thor。你还是执着于要改变我的，注定悲剧的命运么？  
　　　Thor听言支起了身子，他俯撑在Loki身上，一直手固定着Loki的脸颊，直视Loki的眼睛说：“别松手，Loki，答应我。”Thor看上去快哭了。  
　　　  
　　　Loki闭上眼，他去尝试看自己的未来。他还是看到了自己与Odin的争执，看到自己坠下了彩虹桥——这些景象因为已经发生或被遇见过太多次而变得特别清晰。  
　　　这是他看到的未来。  
　　　但Loki决定不再按照命运设定的剧本走。“我看见你了，我要改变你。”Loki对此几乎信心满满。


	10. [Thor视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千百年来的第一次，Thor顺利的继位了，而Loki没有闹出任何乱子。

　　　继位大典一切顺利。Thor不禁松了口气。  
　　　自他和Loki从约顿一战回来之后已经过了好一段日子，那次小打小闹并没有惊动约顿海姆或阿斯嘉德的任何一位国王，Loki对自己发现的身世真相也没有表现出任何明显的反应。事情都很顺利，甚至他和Loki又回到了当初那种混乱的兄弟&情人关系，毕竟如今两人都知道他们不存在血缘关系。  
　　　从约顿战场上回来的第二天，Thor陪Loki一起去找Odin和Frigga进行了一次谈话。  
　　　“我发现我是约顿人。”Thor看着Loki坦然的站在Odin面前，伸展双手甚至扬起了一丝戏谑的微笑，而Odin和Frigga目瞪口呆的看着他。  
　　　Thor不知道自己看着这样的Loki应该摆出什么表情。  
　　　  
　　　他们显然没有料到Loki会如此开诚布公的讨论自己的身世。于是Loki就自说自话的将这场诡异的会话推进了下去：  
　　　“看来我得接受自己不可能继位阿斯嘉德这个事实——但我的确需要一些保险。”  
　　　这场谈话的最终以Loki得到冬棺为结束。  
　　　同时，Thor的继位也正式提上了日程。Thor本不想如此早继位，但Loki说宜早不宜迟——Loki到底在想什么？  
　　　  
　　　那场谈话之后Thor就一直提心吊胆着，几乎担心Loki随时会从怀里掏出那威力无穷的冬棺把整个阿斯嘉德都冻住。他当然不会忘了自己的弟弟在之前那么久的一段时间里是怎样的一个偏执的小疯子，知道自己血统后那么多次一心所想都是如何摧毁约顿。而从前那些次继位大典，没有任何一个是顺利进行到底的。Thor觉得自己的担心有足够充分的理由。  
　　　但是事情都很顺利。今天早上他从自己的寝宫中睁开双眼，被自己紧紧圈在怀中的Loki仍在熟睡。他的睡颜放松而平静，使他看起来比实际年龄硬是小了好几百岁。与此同时，他身上还残余了些情爱的痕迹——脖颈与肩膀相交处的那个齿痕还有些红肿，腰腹处那些Thor昨晚留下的掐痕已经变成深紫，有些边缘已经微微泛黄。这些都让Thor感到愉快，并不是说Thor有什么针对暴力的偏好，Loki身上的伤痕对于他从来都不是愉快的；但这些痕迹不同，这些痕迹让他觉得自己拥有Loki，就像他无比喜爱自己肩上Loki留下的那个褪不掉的齿痕一样，他热爱这些。  
　　　于是他搂紧了Loki，吻上对方的后颈，在听到对方迷迷糊糊的鼻音后笑的弯了眼角。  
　　　  
　　　Loki刚一清醒就从床上蹦了下去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的说着什么马上就有人要来给他准备典礼，自己得马上离开，给了Thor一个敷衍的早安吻后就凭空消失在了他的寝宫。就像是验证Loki的预言一般，Loki刚走Frigga就带着一众宫女来帮助Thor穿着打扮——这在Thor看来完全是多此一举。直到典礼前，Thor都没再见到Loki。  
　　　  
　　　Thor站在金宫的休息室中，听着外面那些为他继位而欢呼的声音。他并不紧张，即使第一次他紧张，但这么多次之后，他除了担心Loki，对这场即将到来的典礼并没有其他感情，甚至谈不上高兴。  
　　　就是这时Loki突然出现在他身边，将他手中的酒变成了蛇。Thor大笑着回应了他兄弟的恶作剧。  
　　　“Thor，有时候、经常，我的确会嫉妒你。但别怀疑这个：我爱你。”  
　　　Thor不知该如何回应，他很少能从Loki口中听到如此的表白，此时他丝毫不怀疑Loki话的真假——在Loki对他的爱上，Thor从不怀疑。  
　　　“Now give us a kiss.”  
　　　Thor笑了，伸手抚上了对方的后颈，然后当着休息室中那些仆人的面，直接吻上了Loki的唇。然后在Loki有些惊慌失措的将他推开的动作中放声大笑。  
　　　“典礼后我去找你”，Thor对着Loki的耳朵轻轻的说——假如你能让典礼能顺利进行的话。  
　　　  
　　　而现在典礼竟然已经顺利结束了。没有骚乱，甚至没有任何一个无伤大雅的恶作剧。这场从前从未达成的盛大典礼顺利结束了。Loki只是站在王座旁紧挨着Frigga，脸上的表情Thor并不能看懂。  
　　　  
　　　典礼一结束Thor就被四勇士他们拉入了庆典的中心，无数的人前来祝贺，无数美丽的女神来投怀送抱。Thor并未与他们流连太久，实际上，他的注意随着Loki的提前离场——他一向如此——而飘散了。这位刚刚得到加冕的新王很快便坐不住了，于是他紧跟Loki离开了宴会厅，将一屋子还正在兴头上的人抛在了身后。  
　　　他推开Loki寝宫的门，发现对方正从那面占据了一整面墙的书架上抽出一本特别厚重的书——即使看不清，Thor也感肯定自己不能够读懂哪怕是封面上的文字。Loki扭头看到他挑了挑眉，“我没想到你会这么早”  
　　　Thor走过去将Loki围在了自己和书架之间，继续他们在典礼前那个仓促的未完成的亲吻。  
　　　“你怕我搞破坏吧？”  
　　　“……是。”在Loki密切的注视下Thor觉得自己没有任何说谎的能力，“但这并不是我提前离席的原因——你若有什么计划，我盯着你也阻止不了你。”  
　　　“知道就好。”Loki看上去很满意于Thor的回答。  
　　　“老实说，我以为你会破坏掉这个典礼”  
　　　“我都破坏了你那么多次了，太无聊了。”Loki的绿眼睛在屋内烛火的照射下一闪一闪的。  
　　　  
　　　“所以说，你来我寝宫就是来亲亲我，问些我不一定会真实回答的问题，还是咱们干点别的？”  
　　　Thor毫不犹豫的将Loki扔到了床上。 　　　


	11. [Loki视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki当然不会满足于在阿斯嘉德当一辈的小王子。

　　　Loki不能说自己完全没有想要破坏掉Thor继位大典的打算，他的确对Thor继位成为阿斯嘉德新王一事有些嫉妒——好吧，非常嫉妒。但他知道自己已经破坏过对方的继位典礼很多次了，而且没有一次是成功的——这个认知其实有些挫败他的自尊心——但无论如何，这一次他不想将时间浪费在这种无谓的恶作剧上。  
　　　从Loki对未来的预见上、从Thor对事件的叙述上，Loki能够知道在Thor兜兜转转这么多年期间，自己那些注定失败的小计划是什么。说起来，他从前一向不太相信命运之说，因此他对命运女神的尊重也一向有限。毕竟对于恶作剧之神而言，他一直相信自己的未来是不受命运决定的——他又不是那些卑微而脆弱的蝼蚁。但如今，他对这件事的认识变得深了不少。毕竟，当你成百上千年的在相似的计划里承受相似的失败之后，不得不对命运女神多一份敬畏。  
　　　Loki简直有点想将恶作剧之神的名号让贤给命运女神——她们给了自己Thor这样的能力，让他们两人困在这死循环中上千年，谁能说这不是来自命运的恶作剧呢？  
　　　不过，Loki并不是会听命于命运的人，感谢众神，Thor也不是。既然Thor愿意为了他一次次将时间拨回，那他也乐意借着Thor的这个能力来选择个不一样的未来。  
　　　  
　　　昨晚他突发奇想的称Thor为：“我的王”，并且明显的感觉到Thor在他体内涨大了几分，接下来的冲撞简直让Loki觉得自己要昏死在床上。看来这个称呼Thor很喜欢，他的身体骗不了人。而Loki并不能够责备Thor什么，假如可以，他也乐意于让Thor匍匐在自己脚下称他为“我的王”。  
　　　这也就是为什么Loki不会乖乖的在阿斯嘉德做一辈子的亲王，平安无事的度过漫长的一生的原因。他要与Thor平起平坐。他会是个好国王，他知道。  
　　　这时他意识到自己其实上也很固执，而他之前一直以为Thor是他们中固执的那一个。从小到大，他的愿望从来没有改变过。他从没有钟情于那个王位，他只是需要和Thor平起平坐。  
　　　于是他仍在计划，即使有预见未来的能力，他也不敢确定计划是否能够成功。但他一点不担心，因为他知道，即使最后仍以失败告终，Thor会再一次为他回拨时间——Thor简直是他的终极保险。  
　　　  
　　　在继位后，Thor有很多大大小小的会议，这可不是像那个欢庆宴会一样容易逃脱的。因此Loki知道最近几天他都有很多空闲时间，甚至连晚上Thor都不一定会抽得出时间来他的寝宫。不会有更好的前去约顿海姆的时间了。  
　　　于是现在，Loki正站在Laufey面前，被他王座旁的一众高大健壮的冰巨人用锋利的冰刃威胁着喉咙——若真的打起来，Loki并没有特别大胜利的把握。  
　　　“你说你是站在我们这边的，那就证明给我看”Laufey血红的双眼近乎残忍的打量着Loki，满脸的不信任之情。  
　　　Loki闻言变成了约顿人的样子——蓝肤红眸。  
　　　“看来你是当年那个弃子，没想到你能活下来。”Laufey的表情融合了轻蔑与嘲笑，那嘴角的弧度让Loki有些不舒服——那太像自己了，而且，没人、没人能这么轻蔑的对自己而不付出任何代价。  
　　　“你提出让我帮你杀死Odin，我凭什么相信你？”Loki看出来Laufey的瞳孔在说出“杀死Odin”时明显的放大了，他希望杀死Odin的愿望几乎如生存下去一样强烈，Loki并不担心他会拒绝自己，Laufey只是需要一些证明。  
　　　“你杀死Odin，我解决Thor。我要那些利用过我的阿萨人付出代价，你还需要我如何证明？”  
　　　“即使我相信你报复阿萨人的决心，我凭什么要帮助你？”  
　　　“冬棺。”Loki发现对方的兴趣此时完全被自己挑了起来。  
　　　“没有我——名义上的阿斯嘉德王族——你们无法靠近冬棺。你们帮我夺下阿斯嘉德，我帮你们潜入武器库。”  
　　　Loki看到Laufey瘦削的脸上露出一丝扭曲而贪婪的笑容，知道自己的计划成功了。  
　　　  
　　　他闭上双眼，终于看到他的未来如他所愿。


	12. [Thor视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor发现Loki的一些“小动作”

　　　“我得谢谢你帮我养了个好儿子，Odin。”  
　　　Thor正准备去Odin的寝宫商量些事情——刚刚上任的他许多事情都还是需要向上一届王请教——却在门口听到了这句话。尽管说话者的声线他并没能分辨出来，但对方语气里那种阴毒的感觉简直能刺入骨髓。  
　　　他赶忙推开门冲了进去，一个冰巨人——比他之前在约顿海姆看到的那些还要更加魁梧壮硕，而且盛气凌人——Laufey，他意识到这是Laufey，而他口中的那个儿子，应该就是Loki。  
　　　看上去Laufey可不是来找Odin聊聊天而已，他手上那杀气十足的冰刃直直的指向Odin，打斗一触即发。  
　　　看到Thor的出现，Laufey的脸上闪过一丝震惊，他显然没有想到会在这里看到Thor。  
　　　趁着Laufey被Thor的出现而分神的当下，Odin向Laufey发起了第一击。这场二比一的竞争即使在他们没有占取先机的情况下也不难胜利，没有花费太久，也几乎没有受伤，Thor和Odin已经成功的杀死了Laufey。  
　　　Thor刚准备问Odin Laufey是怎么进来的——但他瞬间就想起了这是Loki一向的作风。而Odin在刚才那场打斗中仿佛脱了力一般的滑倒在地上，陷入了深眠。  
　　　  
　　　这简直是历史的重现！Thor现在感到愤怒与背叛，却并不怎么震惊，这和之前如出一辙：帮助霜巨人潜入，试图夺取阿斯嘉德王位，试图摧毁约顿海姆。说真的，Loki，你就只能想出来这一条路吗？！Thor简直不知道自己是不是该嘲笑Loki的单调了。除了将计划的执行推迟了一些，使自己顺利的完成了继位，这一次和从前那么多次一样毫无新意。  
　　　Thor顾不上去扶起自己倒地沉睡的父亲，直奔彩虹桥。果然，Loki穿着那身战甲操控着彩虹桥的力量——Heimdallr在哪里？这次他并没有看到Heimdallr被冻在桥头的样子。等等，为什么这次Loki调用的彩虹桥的力量比从前那些次都小了不少？  
　　　顾不上去考究这些细节，他必须阻止Loki。他并未因为对方这次表现出的些许“仁慈”而减少一些怒火。与其说Thor是因为Loki的所作所为愤怒，不如说Thor是在对命运、对自己的无能为力而感到愤怒。  
　　　  
　　　而此时，Loki扭过头看到了Thor，他显然注意到了Thor脸上蒸腾着的怒火。  
　　　“Thor，这次和以前不一样！Odin呢？”  
　　　“Laufey没能杀死他，假如这是你所关心的。你的计划是什么，你现在不该着手解决我么？”  
　　　“我不——”  
　　　但Thor没听Loki说完就冲了上去，当务之急是他要阻止Loki摧毁约顿海姆的行为。Loki好像还在试图与他对话，但他顾不上听，彩虹桥能量的轰鸣声几乎占据了他的全部意识。  
　　　一如既往的，他和Loki为了彩虹桥的控制权打了起来。这一切对于Thor简直是轻车熟路，他觉得自己闭着眼睛都能完成这场打斗。眼下他心不在焉的按照通常的套路打着，一边思考这次回拨时间时要回去哪里，要做出什么改变。  
　　　由于他的心不在焉，Thor花了好久才发现今天的Loki似乎不在状态：他不像从前那样频频对自己下狠手，而是单纯的在防御Thor的攻击，唯有被Thor的锤子逼急了才会真正出手伤Thor。  
　　　借着Loki原因不明的手下留情，Thor开始摧毁彩虹桥。回想起来第一次摧毁彩虹桥时他还是矛盾而犹豫的，而这么多年、这么多次，Thor已经变得熟练而麻木。仅仅两三个位置精准的重锤之下，彩虹桥轰然断裂了。  
　　　  
　　　他和Loki坠了下去，毫无悬念。  
　　　Thor抓住了Loki手中的永恒之枪，等待着那个能够抓住他们两个的张力——就是在这时，Thor意识到，Odin刚刚陷入了沉睡，这次没有人来抓住他们。  
　　　这个认知带给Thor的宽慰之情胜过恐慌之情。在下坠中，他死死握住了Loki的手。  
　　　我抓住你了，弟弟。  
　　　假如他们两个的结局就是这样，也不错。


	13. [Loki视角]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki 和Thor一起掉下了彩虹桥

　　　Loki看着Thor紧紧握着自己的手，脸上一副英勇赴死的模样，简直气不打一处来，于是他拿着手上的匕首对着Thor的侧腰狠狠扎了一刀。  
　　　Thor你脸上露出的那幅“Here you go”的了然表情是他妈的怎么回事？！  
　　　Loki狠狠瞪了Thor一眼，两人还在快速的坠落。  
　　　“抓紧我”，Loki多此一举的嘱咐了Thor一句，好像对方会肯放手似的；顿了一秒，又更加多此一举的用魔法把Thor绑在了自己身上。  
　　　  
　　　他要做的这个魔法一点都不容易，而且是他前两日刚刚学会的而已。说真的，Loki没什么把握。而自己之所以现在需要用到——都是因为Thor那个蠢货！  
　　　要不是正事要紧Loki一定要把Thor扎成个筛子解解气，反正也死不了。  
　　　  
　　　一阵强烈的挤压抽离感涌了上来，好像是谁把他绞碎了扔远了又拼装了起来，他有点庆幸刚刚自己多此一举的用魔法绑住了Thor，他不确定这么强的外力之下Thor是否能够抓住自己——他可不希望这个傻大个死了或者掉到什么不好的地方去。  
　　　成功了。Loki看着眼前的沙漠和他与Thor降落处出现的那个矩阵似的图腾，松了一口气。这里应该是中庭。  
　　　Thor显然没有搞清楚状况，他此时正好奇而不解的观察者四下无人的沙漠，蠢兮兮的拍了拍身上的土，然后他对着Loki笑了。  
　　　“嗨！这是哪儿！”  
　　　“中庭的某个沙漠吧，大概。”Loki翻了个大大的白眼。  
　　　“咱们来这儿干什么？”  
　　　“如果我不做点什么，咱们会掉到一个很不好的地方，你不会喜欢的。”  
　　　“而且我也不想再经历那种事情了。”  
　　　Thor抱住了他。  
　　　  
　　　“所以这次你的计划本来是什么？”  
　　　“我的计划就是杀死Laufey，消除约顿的兵力。就这么简单，而你挥舞着你那神经兮兮的锤子打断了这一切。” 还好计划已经基本实现了，只是在残留了一些军队，Loki有把握搞定——实际上，这样更好。若他真的将约顿的兵力全灭，自己再重新建立起一个军队挺麻烦的。  
　　　“顺便说一句，Odin知道，并且同意了这个计划。”  
　　　“我以为你又打算毁了约顿、当金宫的王。”Thor的表情有些尴尬。  
　　　“你把我想的太狭隘了，哥哥。”Loki理直气壮地指控Thor，尽管他知道他正是那个狭隘了上千年的人。  
　　　  
　　　“你是怎么把我们传输到这里的？我不知道除了彩虹桥还有别的传输路径”  
　　　“你不知道的事多了，Thor。”其实Loki也是这两天才从古籍上找到了这种方法，“魔法可以做到许多事情，很多时候比你的锤子有用多了。”Loki的语气有些得意。  
　　　嗯，他心情很好。他们终于打破了那个该死的注定般的命运。Thor看上去也显然如此，他两眼闪闪发光，嘴角几乎咧到了耳朵根，等Loki一说完话就抱着Loki亲来啃去。  
　　　Loki不堪忍受的推开了他。要知道刚刚那个魔法简直抽干了Loki的魔力，不然的话他倒是也并不排斥就在这里和Thor来上一发。  
　　　  
　　　正当Loki思考着接下来去哪里、怎么去这个问题时——他们没有中庭的货币。而由于自己魔力的消耗，他和Thor至少也得在中庭滞留上好几天才能再次借助魔法穿行；至于彩虹桥，要是指望彩虹桥的话，搞不好他们要在中庭困上几年呢。  
　　　而这时一群奇怪的中庭人围住了他们——一个金红色的悬在半空的铁皮人，一个穿紧身衣的壮汉，一个一身黑色紧身衣的红发女人，一个同样穿衣风格的男人，一个戴着眼镜的斯文中年人，和一个黑着脸的独眼龙。他们看上去很紧张，铁皮人的手掌一直闪烁着，好像随时准备攻击似的。  
　　　“你们是谁，来地球的目的是什么？”  
　　　噢，他们称这里为地球。  
　　　“放轻松中庭人，我们只是一不小心掉下来了。”Loki看着对方一副如临大敌的样子，觉得有点好笑。  
　　　而Thor不动声色的挡在了自己的面前，握紧了锤子一副随时可以投入战斗的样子——这对消除对方的疑虑可没有半分好处。Loki伸手压住了Thor的手腕，同时敏锐的听到对方阵营里传来一句“天呐那是个锤子吗，他难道是雷神不成”。Loki不禁为Thor在九界中的知名度感到一丝…嫉妒。  
　　　为什么邪神就没有标志性武器，Loki决定这次回去就要给自己造一个。  
　　　而这时他又听到：“那个人头上还顶着羊角呢！”  
　　　那不是羊角！愚蠢的中庭人！  
　　　不过为了消除对方的疑虑，Loki宽容的决定这个问题可以以后再讨论。  
　　　“我们保证对中庭——就是你们说的地球——没有丝毫恶意，这纯粹是场意外，而且我们一时半会儿走不了。”Loki顺手将Thor和自己的战甲都换成了符合中庭习俗的服装——这点小打小闹的魔法他倒还是能够应用自如——“假如你们能为我们提供个临时的住处，就再好不过了。”对着那群将信将疑的中庭人微微颔首，附赠一个微笑。  
　　　  
　　　问题解决了。  
　　　  
　　　中庭人真好哄。  
　　　


	14. [Thor视角]

　　　他们从中庭回到神域已经过了百年了。当年在那帮称自己为“复仇者”的人类的招待下，他和Loki在中庭停留了好几个星期。不得不说，复仇者们的住宿条件并不差于阿斯嘉德多少，只是风格有所不同——要不是还有神域那堆烂摊子要处理，Thor真的不想那么早回去了。  
　　　他们回去时，Odin还在沉睡，彩虹桥也还没修好。约顿海姆更是一片混乱：Laufey突然死了，军队也被Loki消灭了一半，Laufey的众多子嗣开始暴力的夺权，而并没有出现哪个看上去特别有希望赢得整个约顿的继承人。  
　　　直到Loki出现。  
　　　Loki只在阿斯嘉德停留了一个晚上，“这里不是我的家，Thor”，第二天他就去了约顿。尽管Loki没有要求他的同行，但让Loki一个人去如今局势如此混乱的约顿？算了吧，Thor还是执意与Loki一同前往。  
　　　  
　　　Loki一开始的出现没有得到任何人的信服——毕竟一个突然出现的敌国王子，号称自己是Laufey多年前失踪的小王子，并没有什么说服力。而当Loki从自己体内突然拿出冬棺时——Thor至今也不知道他是如何将冬棺存放在自己体内的——Loki得到了愿意追随他的第一批人。  
　　　那些人并不忠诚，至少Thor是这么觉得的，而且他能够肯定Loki也并不信任他们。但想要单枪匹马的与他那些从未谋面的体型巨大的兄长们对抗显然并不明智。于是Thor和Loki一起，带着那些并不特别可靠的军队开始了第一场战。  
　　　  
　　　在几场大获全胜的战役——由于Thor的锤子和Loki的魔法，这些战役赢起来毫不费力——之后，整个约顿海姆都知道了这个突然冒出来的小王子。但也是同时，那些Laufey的其他继承人也开始借着Thor的存在来嘲讽Loki。“躲在哥哥背后的小弟弟”什么的。这些言辞深深的激怒了Loki，于是Thor的腰侧无故又填了几处刀伤，接着他就收到了Loki不许插手的警告。  
　　　这很难。看着Loki与那些比他高大了不知道多少倍的冰霜巨人厮杀，却不被允许上前帮忙，这绝对违背了Thor对Loki那种深入骨髓的保护欲。  
　　　但最初的揪心感在看到Loki独当一面是多么游刃有余时终于有些放松了。Thor很少有机会这样置身事外的看Loki战斗——他一向是与对方并肩而战，反而看不清全貌——Loki很强，他的近身战显然是出自Frigga之手，优雅的让Thor移不开视线；而那些眼花缭乱又威力无穷的魔法，和那些偶尔为之而杀伤力十足的黑魔法，简直让Thor胸口一惊。  
　　　Thor开始觉得，从前那么多次打斗自己都没有死在Loki手下，唯一的原因是Loki并非真的想杀死他。  
　　　在看到Loki是怎么杀死他那几个亲哥哥之后，Thor更加确定这点了。他十分相信假如Loki真的如他从前说的那般恨他，那他连个全尸都不会留下。  
　　　看看他的弟弟是怎么把那些尖利的冰锥刺入他真正的哥哥的喉咙的，那强烈的冲击力让对方整个都要爆裂开来，Thor遭遇过的任何一个冰锥——无论向他投冰锥的霜巨人有多强壮——都没有这样的威力。Thor不由自主的用双手护住了自己的脖子。看着Loki一个又一个杀死他的哥哥们是一种非常矛盾的体验，既骄傲，又毛骨悚然。Loki真的是个小疯子，而值得庆幸的是，Loki对自己的爱意压制住了他的那股子疯劲儿。毕竟从前，不论事情如何发展，Loki看上去有多么想杀了他，他做的最过分的事也就是用毁灭者扇Thor一个巴掌，或者用那些无伤大雅的小匕首刺入自己的侧腰而已。这和那些他用来杀死自己哥哥的冰锥和黑魔法简直不是一个体系的。  
　　　  
　　　在Loki杀死他所有的兄弟之后，他就顺利的当上了约顿的王，得到了大多数Laufey老部下的全意尊重——那少部分为Laufey之死耿耿于怀的，下场都不怎么好。  
　　　现在Thor对Loki的情感不仅是那种近乎病态的保护欲了，那种对弱小生物的感情一点都不适合Loki。他现在对自己弟弟的保护欲中掺杂了敬畏——在看过Loki如此狠辣的一面之后，让他如何不敬畏？  
　　　更别说在当上约顿的王之后，Loki表现出的那些政治手段了。他的弟弟真的是个好国王，聪明、得体，而又心狠手辣。在很多方面上，比自己强。  
　　　  
　　　而阿斯嘉德和约顿海姆也迎来了第一次，真正意义上的和平。这种景象在九界中是第一次出现，要知道阿斯嘉德和约顿海姆自一开始就相互敌视，简直水火不容，而如今这种频繁的交往——准确说是他们的国王频繁交往——真是闻所未闻。  
　　　在一切都尘埃落定，各归其位了之后，Thor便向阿斯嘉德公开了自己和Loki之间的关系——这么一来，九界中关注着阿斯嘉德或约顿海姆的所有国土都知道了两位国王间超越了外交意义、也超越了兄弟情谊的关系。而这个消息一被公开，就把刚刚从沉睡中清醒没几天的Odin气的再次坠入了深眠。但——反正他都退位了，深眠也没什么大不了的不是么。Frigga反而表现出了一种“我就知道”的态度，毫不费力的接受了这个让所有人都有点难消化的事情。  
　　　  
　　　在上千年的挫败与挣扎之中，Thor如今终于又得到了他所希望的一切，Loki也是。  
　　　感谢命运三女神。


	15. 尾声

　　　Loki站在他约顿王宫的书房里——这里是他最喜欢的地方——看着那只落在书桌上，看着自己似乎若有所思的乌鸦，Hugin，它曾经效忠于Odin，现在效忠于Thor，他的哥哥，他的爱人。  
　　　Hugin带来了一个小纸条，上面Thor用潦草的字迹写着：“我今晚去找你，早点回寝宫。”  
　　　这字迹丑的Loki简直怀疑除了自己是否有其他人能够看懂。  
　　　他把纸条放进书桌的抽屉里，露出了一丝微笑。  
　　　  
　　　 Fin.


End file.
